Happy Birthday!
by Tsukiyomi Aori Hotori
Summary: Birthday fic for me and for Tadase, even it's VERY late.. Hari ulang tahun Tadase, tapi kenapa rasanya ada yang aneh? Sepertinya Guardian mencoba menjauhinya. Apa ini kejutan? Atau memang mereka menjauhinya? Slight Tadamu! OOC, OC, Canon


**Happy Birthday!**

**Summary :  
**Birthday fic for me and for Tadase, even it's VERY late.. Hari ulang tahun Tadase, tapi kenapa rasanya ada yang aneh? Sepertinya Guardian mencoba menjauhinya. Apa ini kejutan? Atau memang mereka menjauhinya? Slight Tadamu! OOC, OC, Canon

**Genre :  
**Friendship & Romance

**Character :  
**Tadase H.

**A/N :  
**Yay! Happy Birthday to me! Ao udah 13 tahun deh! XD Meski telat 5 hari..  
Sebenernya ini juga untuk ulang tahun Tadase, tapi sialnya Ao malah lupa. Tanggal 29 Maret kemarin malah masih inget yang ulang tahun tanggal 28. Harusnya 'kan; 29 Maret fic ultah Tadase ShuCha, 28 Maret fic ultah Sakura-Naruto. Pa boleh buat~ Ok, ini singkat aja kok! RnR please!

* * *

**Tadase's POV**

"_Ohayou to Otanjoubu Omeddetou_, Tadase."

"_Arigatou_, Kiseki." kataku pada Chara-ku. Hari ini ulang tahunku yang ke-13, dan aku memang sudah SMP. Aku masih satu sekolah dengan mantan Guardian, seperti Fujisaki-kun, Mashiro-san, Souma-kun, bahkan Amu-chan.

Aku segera bersiap-siap pergi ke sekolah. Seragam sudah, buku sudah, sepatu sudah, _handphone_ sudah, Kiseki sudah. Seragam SMP sama seperti ketika Souma-kun kelas 7. Aku keluar dari kamarku dan menuju kamar _Obaa-sama_, untuk meletakkan bunga di samping _futon_-nya seperti biasa.

Setelahnya, aku langsung berangkat ke sekolah. Di perjalanan, aku menghela nafas berat. Semoga saja kejadian seperti di SD tidak terjadi lagi. Mejaku dipenuhi siswi. Aku 'kan baru masuk SMP, jadi pastinya tidak banyak yang tahu ulang tahunku 'kan? Semoga saja hari ini bisa kulewati dengan tenang.

Di sekolah, aku langsung menuju kelas dan.. Ukh, banyak siswi yang menghadang jalanku. "_Tanjoubi Omeddetou_, Hotori-kun!" ujar salah satu siswi sambil memberi sebuah hadiah yang entah apa isinya. "_Tanjoubi Omeddetou_, Tadase-kun!" kata yang lainnya sambil memberiku hadiah juga. Akhirnya aku mengatakan terima kasih dan menerima seluruh hadiah itu.

Hm.. _Fushigi_, aku belum melihat satupun dari mantan Guardian. Yang sudah lulus tentunya. Fujisaki-kun dan Amu-chan yang sekelas denganku juga tidak ada di kelas. Mashiro-san dan Souma-kun juga tidak kelihatan. "_Ne_, kalian lihat Fujisaki-kun, Mashiro-san, Souma-kun, atau Hinamori-san tidak?" tanyaku pada enam siswi yang ada di dekatku.

"Kalau Nagihiko-kun dan Mashiro-san, tadi mereka datang bersamaan, tapi setelah meletakkan tas mereka keluar lagi. Tadi aku sempat dengar mereka mengatakan akan bertemu seseorang, tapi aku tidak tahu siapa." jawab salah satu dari mereka.

"Kalau Kukai-senpai, tadi kami melihatnya berlari ke arah lapangan setelah ke kelasnya."

"_Sou ka_? Kalau Hinamori-san?"

"Amu-san? Dari tadi kami belum melihatnya."

"Ah, begitu ya? _Arigatou_!" kataku sambil tersenyum ke arah mereka.

Kulihat wajah mereka memerah, lalu keenamnya mengatakan, "_I-iie, zenzen_! Ah, _tanjoubi omeddetou_, Tadase-kun!" bersamaan. Mereka tahu namaku, tapi aku tidak tahu nama mereka. Ahaha, aneh juga ya? Setelahnya, aku dan Kiseki mencoba mencari keempat orang itu.

Sampai bel masuk, aku masih belum bisa menemukan mereka. Akhirnya aku kembali ke kelas dan duduk di kursiku. Beberapa saat kemudian, guru masuk kelas. Dan tanpa kusadari, Fujisaki-kun dan Amu-chan sudah di tempat mereka masing-masing. Fujisaki-kun duduk dua kursi di depanku, Amu-chan duduk tepat di kiriku. Tapi Amu-chan kelihatan serius sekali membaca sebuah buku sambil mendengarkan penjelasan Takiyashi-_sensei_. Ketiga Chara-nya ada di dalam Shugo Tama, sedangkan Daiya duduk di mejanya.

Hm.. Mereka ingat ulang tahunku tidak ya.. Tidak ingat juga tidak apa-apa sih. Ini 'kan tidak begitu penting juga.. **(Ao selalu memikirkan hal ini di hari ultah Ao! XD)**

***Yasumi*Jikan***

Aku masih duduk diam di kelas. Tadi aku melihat Amu-chan dan Fujisaki-kun buru-buru keluar dari kelas. Yah, aku belum bicara apapun dengan mereka sejak tadi pagi. Malah banyak siswi yang tidak kukenal memberiku ucapan selamat ulang tahun dan hadiah. Semua hadiah itu kuletakkan di loker, akan kubawa pulang nanti. Oh iya, tentang ucapan selamat ulang tahun, _dia_ belum mengucapkannya dari tadi pagi! Padahal biasanya setiap tahun _dia_ yang paling pertama. _Aih, who care_?

"_Ne_, Tadase.." panggil Kiseki.

"_Doushite_, Kiseki?"

"Bukannya hari ini 'mereka' aneh ya? Mereka seperti menjauhimu. Tadi kulihat mereka berkumpul bersama-sama lho, sepertinya membicarakanmu."

Aku hanya bisa menggeleng pelan. "_Wakaranai_, Kiseki. Memang Shugo Chara lainnya juga menjauhimu? Tadi kau bersama mereka tidak?" Kiseki menggeleng.

"Tidak kok, mereka masih sama. Tadi saat kalian di kelas, aku bersama mereka semua. Terus ketika kutanyakan tentang mereka yang menjauhimu, mereka bilang mereka tidak tahu. Malah ada yang menyangkal." jawabnya.

Ada apa ya? Padahal 'kan, kalau lagi istirahat, biasanya..

_"Ne, Tadase-kun, ngapain di kelas sendirian? Ayo ikut keluar!" ajak Amu-chan._

_"Sou desu, Hotori-kun. Yang lain pasti sudah menunggu." kata Fujisaki-kun._

_"Yo, Tadase! Ke atap yuk!" ujar Souma-kun._

_"Wajahmu muram, kenapa? Belum pernah lihat komedi yang bagus?" tanya Mashiro-san._

***Houkago***

Akhirnya pulang sekolah. Dan aku masih belum bicara sedikitpun pada mereka berempat. Sebenarnya ada apa sih? Rasanya sepi juga tanpa mereka. Seharian ini, aku lebih banyak diam. Sudahlah, aku langsung pulang saja. Aku mengambil tas-ku dan bergegas keluar kelas. Ah, mereka sudah tidak ada..

"_Ne_, kalian lihat Fujisaki-kun, Mashiro-san, Souma-kun, atau Hinamori-san tidak?" tanyaku untuk kedua kalinya hari ini, tapi pada siswi yang berbeda. Kenapa siswi terus? Karena aku tidak bisa bertanya pada siswa yang tengah asyik mengobrol tentang hal-hal yang ***bahasa fic-nya rate M***.

"Hah? Bukannya mereka berempat tadi buru-buru pulang duluan?"

"Pulang duluan?"

"Iya, tadi kami dengar katanya mereka berempat harus buru-buru ke suatu tempat untuk mempersiapkan sesuatu."

"Oh.. _Arigatou_."

"_I-iie, zenzen!_"

Hee.. Mempersiapkan sesuatu di suatu tempat? Apa dan di mana ya? Haah.. Aku tidak ambil pusing dan lekas pulang. Kepalaku sedikit sakit, entah kenapa. Rasanya seperti ditekan-tekan. Kurasa aku memang harus cepat-cepat pulang dan istirahat. Hari ulang tahun yang cukup menyedihkan.. Tidak bisa berbicara pada mereka berempat, dikerubuti siswi-siswi, menambah barang bawaan (hadiah), dan sakit kepala. Ckck..

Begitu sampai di rumah, aku langsung menuju kamarku dari halaman rumah. Agar cepat. Kepalaku tidak bisa diajak berkompromi lagi. Terlalu jauh kalau aku harus lewat depan. Setelah melepas sepatiu dan meletakkan barang bawaanku, tanpa mengganti seragam sekolah atau mandi, aku langsung membanting tubuhku di tempat tidur. Hari ini terlalu melelahkan. Hari ulang tahun yang sangat melelahkan. Seumur hidupku, baru kali ini ulang tahunku bisa seperti ini.

Pelan, aku mulai terlelap ke alam mimpi. Mimpi yang cukup.. Menyenangkan? Atau mendebarkan? Karena mimpiku.. Adalah tentang Amu-chan. Amu-chan memberiku ucapan selamat ulang tahun dan sebuah hadiah. Hadiah itu.. Bukan barang.. Tapi ciuman di ehembibirehem.

Beberapa saat kemudian, aku terbangun karena suara yang berisik. Entah suara apa. Aku langsung ke kamar mandi dan mandi. Kulihat jam, sudah jam 4. Tadi pulang sekolah jam 3. Aku tertidur selama satu jam ya.. Selesai mandi, aku mengambil pakaian dan memakainya. Kaus oranye, kemeja putih yang tidak dikancingkan, dan celana panjang abu-abu. (Episode 31)

Aku berjalan menuju ruang tengah, ada yang ingin kuambil. Ng? Gelap.. Aku mengarahkan tanganku ke dinding, merabanya, mencoba mencari saklar lampu. Begitu lampu menyala, suara berisik tadi terdengar lagi, tapi suara itu mengatakan, "_TANJOUBI OMEDDETOU_, HOTORI TADASE!"

Ketika mataku benar-benar fokus, aku melihat mereka. Mashiro-san, Souma-kun, Fujisaki-kun, Sanjou-kun, Yuiki-san, Rikka-chan, Hikaru-kun, Ikuto Nii-san, Utau-chan, Tsukasa-san, Nikaidou-sensei, Sanjou-san, dan tentu saja, Amu-chan. Mereka berdiri di belakang sebuah meja besar, dan di meja itu terdapat kue ulang tahun besar dan beberapa hadiah. Ah, ada satu orang lagi rupanya, Aori-nee. Dia ada di paling kiri.

"_Minna_.."

"_Mou_, Tadase! Kenapa lama sekali sih! Yaya tidak suka gelap-gelapan!" seru Yuiki-san.

"Sudahlah, Yaya. Tadi 'kan Tadase-kun tidur dulu karena sakit kepala." ujar Amu-chan. Eh? Kenapa dia tahu?

"K-kenapa Amu-chan tahu?"

"Tentu saja, tadi 'kan aku yang mengecek ke kamarmu ketika Tadase-kun tida keluar-keluar dari kamar. Apalagi sebelumnya Tadase-kun mengeluhkan sakit kepala." jawab Amu-chan.

"Ok! Cukup ngobrolnya!" seru Aori-nee semangat sambil menarikku ke depan kue tart itu. Warnanya putih dan di sekelilingnya ada krim vanilla. Ada lilin berjumlah 13, stroberi, _peach_, ceri, dan jeruk di sekelilingnya, tepatnya si samping krim. Kecuali ceri, ceri-nya ada di atas krim. Di tengah-tengahnya ada tulisan, '_Happy Birthday, Tadase!_' yang berwarna merah dan dengan huruf sambung.

Hee, aku kenal gaya tulisan itu. Khas Amu-chan.

"_Saikou no PUREZENTO kimi ni__  
__Kokoro kara okuritai__  
__Kyou no hi wo__  
__Dare yori mo__  
__Matte itanda_

_Onaji hoshi ni umarete__  
__Onaji toki wo sugoshite__  
__Kiseki teki ni deaeta no__  
__Ogesa janai yo__  
__Kono tsugi mo__  
__Zutto saki mo__  
__Matta minna de oiwai shiyou__  
__HAPPY BIRTHDAY_

_HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU~__  
__HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!_

_Dore kurai tatta da mo kimi to__  
__Tomodachi ni natte kara__  
__Uso mitai__  
__Kimi wo shiranai__  
__Atashi ga ita koto_

_Puitto soppo kenka shite __  
__Ijihacchattemo kekkyoku__  
__Waraidashite nakanaori__  
__Yappa suki damon_

_Moshi kimi ga__  
__Hekonda toki wa __  
__Kimi no ii toko ikura demo__  
__Itte ageru_

_Onaji hoshi ni umarete__  
__Onaji toki o sugoshite__  
__Kiseki teki ni deaeta no __  
__Kanshashite iru yo__  
__Kono tsugi mo __  
__Zutto saki mo__  
__Matta zettai oiwai shiyou__  
__HAPPY BIRTHDAY_

_HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU~__  
__HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!_"

(_Kimi no Birthday_ by Kanae Itou/Hinamori Amu, Shugo Chara! Episode 69)

Aku meniup ke-13 lilin itu dan semuanya mati serentak. Mereka semua bertepuk tangan dan mengucapkan _tanjoubi omeddetou_ bersama-sama. Kemudian aku tahu, kalau ternyata mereka mengacuhkanku seharian ini karena ingin membuat kejutan. Lalu, kue ini murni buatan Amu-chan. Tanpa dibantu dan tanpa Chara Change dengan Suu.

Kue-nya enak, krim-nya juga rapi dan menutupi seluruh kue. Ahaha, aku jadi ingat kue ulang tahun untuk Mashiro-san yang dibuat Amu-chan dulu. (Episode 69) Lumayan berantakan, krim yang menutupi kue-nya tidak begitu rapi. Tapi rasanya tetap enak.

Kemudian, aku membuka hadiah mereka. Dari Mashiro-san, seluruh episode _King of Gag_. Dari Souma-kun, _mug_ bertuliskan namaku. Dari Fujisaki-kun, tas sekolah. Dari Sanjou-kun, buku bacaan, entah tentang apa. Dari Yuiki-san, coklat dan permen. Dari Rikka-chan dan Hikaru-kun, sebuah.. Mahkota? Dari Ikuto Nii-san, tak disangka, _Dumpty Key_. Katanya untukku saja. Dari Utau-chan, CD kumpulan lagunya yang terbaru dan belum diterbitkan di pasaran. Dari Tsukasa-san, buku _Kokoro no Tamago_ dan buku ramalan. Dari Nikaidou-sensei, kartu dan buku pelajaran. Dari Sanjou-san, tiket konser _live_ Utau-chan. Dari Aori-nee, _scrapbook_ tentang diriku sejak kecil.

Yang terakhir, dari Amu-chan. Album foto tentang Guardian. "Hadiah dari Amu-chan bukan hanya itu lho!" seru Ran.

"Selain itu, juga kue itu!" kata Miki sambil menunjuk kue buatan Amu-chan.

"Masih ada satu lagi _desu_~" ujar Suu.

"Ayo Amu-chan, bukannya Amu-chan sudah mempersiapkannya sejak lama?" tanya Daiya.

Hadiah apa lagi? "_Anata-tachi.._" gumam Amu-chan. Keempat Chara-nya tertawa di sampingnya. Kemudian Amu-chan menatapku dengan wajah merah, kemudian berlari dan.. Me-memelukku?

"_Tanjoubi Omeddetou_, Tadase-kun. _Aishiteru_.." kata Amu-chan, cukup keras untuk didengar yang lainnya.

"KYAAAA!"

"SO SWEET!"

"KISSU! KISSU!"

Aku tertawa kecil dan balas memeluknya. "_Arigatou_, Amu-chan. _Aishiteru mo_."

Kemudian satu hal tak terduga terjadi. Amu-chan menarik wajahku dan.. M-m-menciumku.. Tepat di bibir..

SIIIING~

"UWAAAAAAAAH!"

"YAYA! CEPAT POTRET!"

"KUKAI! REKAM DAN MASUKKAN YOUTUBE!"

"IKUTO! JANGAN LIHAT!"

Setelah Amu-chan melepaskanku, bisa kulihat wajahnya sangat merah. Aku tertawa lagi dan berkata, "_Mou ichido, arigatou_, Amu-chan. Ini hadiah terbaik yang pernah kudapatkan."

**Owari**

Yess! Selesai juga! Happy birthday to me! Dan happy birthday juga, Tadase! Meski super telat..

Ok deh! Review and wish me a happy birthday please!


End file.
